True Love Never Dies
by emmybaby
Summary: Caroline and Klaus a love story for the ages. How time and distance can't stand in the way of true love Klaroline
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my new TVD story. I am a major Klaroline shipper and I couldn't help but start this story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I don't own anything**

**The 100****th**** episode stuff was pure gold and I do hope they ship her off to New Orleans because she needs to be queen of the French quarter!**

_**Prolog**_

_**1864**_

"Ma'am the carriage has arrived." I stood from my work bench and adjusted my curls. I Caroline Forbes was hosting the Mikaelson Family over the summer season and I couldn't be more excited. I have heard stories of the infamous family. The eldest son Elijah, sweet natured and kind. Niklaus ruthless and apparently downright handsome. Rebekah. Well not much has been told to me about the sister. I moved quickly through the plantation sized home on the east side of New Orleans. My lady's maid opened the door and led me out into the bright sun.

A woman with long blonde hair stepped down first, her chiffon dress blowing in the wind. She was followed by a handsome man. His features spoke elegance and serenity. Elijah I guessed. That's when my world stopped moving momentarily. He stepped gracefully out of the carriage. His shaggy blond hair perfect, his bright blue eyes much like my own shone in the sun. Niklaus Mikaelson. I knew who he was straight away. "Thank you for having us Miss. Forbes." Elijah said as he grasped my hand in a polite shake. I tore my gaze from his brother and focused on him for a moment.

"It is my pleasure Lord Mikaelson. Lady Mikaelson, I hope you find your time here enjoyable." I said to Rebekah after I spoke with Elijah.

"Yes I do hope so to." She replied as she passed me and walked in the door. My lady's maid ushered her up to her room. I stood on the stoop waiting for Niklaus like any good host would do.

"Lord Mikaelson, welcome to my home. I hope you will find yourself very comfortable here." I smiled a bright smile at him as he grasped my hand gently and kissed the top of it in respect.

"I believe I will Lady Caroline. And thank you for having us." His accent made my knees weak. I let him pass me before I moved into the parlor and picked up my book. Of course I wasn't able to focus on it and kept scrolling down the same page. I could feel the heat rising in my body as his scent over came my senses. I didn't dare look up yet as I knew my normally pale face was bright red. "Lady Caroline, may I join you in the parlor for some quiet reading time?" He asked his voice dripping with his English accent.

Finally I looked up to meet his eyes. "Of course my Lord." He chuckled slightly.

"Please call me Klaus."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I have decided to fudge timelines and move the originals time in NOLA to 1864. Its kinda like Stefan, Katherine, Damon stuff but better. Hope you enjoy!**

I awoke from a deep sleep, I was back in my bed in Mystic Falls Virginia. I live with my ancestor Liz Forbes who has been acting as my mother for the last few years. The good news is it works since around the time that I was supposed to be a baby she had left town to have a child. The child she had sadly died in child birth and instead of telling people the truth she said she had given her up for adoption to better the Childs life. She has lived a tragic life but has persevered and conquered more than most Forbes woman have.

Me, Caroline Forbes being the beginning of the line to bring disgrace and poor decisions to the family. It all started when I was 17 years old, it was 1864 in New Orleans. My father a wealthy sea tradesman owned most of the city, he was a part of the council that made the laws and he operated many of the docks in the harbor. I was his precious baby girl who at first could do no wrong. I was however betrothed to man named Silas Jenkins. He was older then I at 31 years and he owned a large portion of the town of Richmond Virginia. He was a mean man who possessed women rather than loved them. To anyone he was the perfect suitor only I liked to rebel and do things my own way which made him angry.

My father invited a very influential European family to spend the summer with us. The Mikaelson's, talented and beautiful and seemingly perfect. Vampires, the original family of vampires to be exact. When I first began my love affair with the mean spirited and highly dangerous Niklaus I had no idea what he was truly capable of, nor did I want to know. He was sweet to me and he gave me everything my heart could desire. True passionate love, and the best sex I could imagine. Thinking back on my long life he was the best partner I ever had, the way he held me close and caressed the sensitive skin of my thighs with his rough hands. My mind went fuzzy with the thoughts and memories of my love with Klaus.

I snapped my head out of the daze and came back to reality. He had vanished at the close of the summer, they all had and I was left with the ache in my heart and a need to find out what happened. That fall I left the French Quarter in search of Klaus and of course I came up almost empty. A vampire named Damon found me in Chicago and for fun he turned me into a vampire myself. A month before Klaus left he told me all of his secrets and I was terrified at first, he wanted to compel me to not be frightened but I wouldn't let him, I told him to just give me time. It worked, within a week I was okay with everything and our relationship even flourished.

When I made the choice to leave, my father and Silas, they grew angry and tried to lock me away, but being sneaky I was able to slip away relatively unnoticed for a while. I never looked back. To this day I still haven't stepped foot in my home town. But as I got ready for my day I thought about all the things going on in this town and how much I really wanted to get away for a few days. The homecoming committee could live without me for a bit. So I grabbed my cell and called my best friend Elena. "Can you cover for me at the homecoming meeting today?"

"I was supposed to have a date with matt but sure it's no problem. Why though?"

"I'm leaving town for a few days to you know clear my head about the whole Tyler thing and I don't want to just leave them all stranded with no help or ideas." She agreed and let me go. I packed a small case and headed it of town leaving Liz a note on the fridge.

I arrived in New Orleans in record time. I pulled up to the old plantation that I used to live in and hoped to god someone in the family still owned it. The door opened to reveal a lovely young lady in black jeans and a grey hoodie. Her blond ringlets similar to my own fell nicely around her heart shaped face. "Excuse me?" I said as I stepped out of my ford fiesta.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, do the Forbes still live here?"

"We do."

"Perfect. My name is Caroline Forbes, Liz Forbes daughter."

"Oh yeah my aunt Liz she lives in Mystic Falls now right?" She questioned.

"Yes. I was hoping I could stay here for a few days while I'm in town?"

"Oh probably. I would ask my father though. He's inside." She took off as I went up the familiar steps. I was met by an older man who reminded me of my dad.

"Can I help you miss?" He said as he looked up from a piece of paper in his hands. His expression told me he knew exactly who I was. "Caroline Forbes?"

"You know me?"

"Your photo has hung in my office for longer than I have been alive. The stories passed down from generation to generation tell of how your father mourned your death. Many years until he died, the family keeps the portrait in memory. How are you...?" He said until his mind told him to quiet. I guess he figured something out on his own.

"Long story." I said. "I'm in town for a while and was hopping I could stay here. Would that be a problem?"

"No of course not. However ground rules are needed." He ushered me into his office where he was right my portrait was hung over the fireplace. "First off, I know what you are. This town is overruled by your kind. I will let you figure all that out on your own. You can stay here as long as you bring no harm to this family. The others like you do not get invited in. I know who they are as I run the city council so do not be fooled by family loyalty because we will turn on you faster than you can say goodbye. Do you understand?"

"Crystal clear." I responded. I went out to get my bags, the maid helped me to bring them up to my old room which still sat exactly as I left it. "I beg your pardon sir." I said as I went back down stairs.

"What?"

"My room. It's been untouched?"

"As per your father's wishes, no one has stepped foot in there for years other than to dust. Why?" He questioned.

"Just curious. I was surprised." He nodded with a gruff which told me to go. I walked at a human pace back up the stairs. I opened the big wooden door, the smell of my old perfume wafted into my senses bringing back more old memories of my time here. I decided to go out and explore the town to see all that has changed over the years.

As I was wandering the quarter a voice unfamiliar to me started to talk in my direction. I looked up and met his eyes. His skin a dark color and his eyes cold and unhappy. "How are you walking in the day vampire girl?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. Only vampires I give permission to are to be walking in the day in this city."

"Oh so you must be the leader of the French quarter vampires. My ancestor mention you a bit. My name is Caroline Forbes and I am just visiting the city. No need to be alarmed I offer no threat to you. Who might you be?" I said hopping he would leave me alone. I asked his name even against my better judgment.

"My name is Marcel and you need to come with me now. Fighting it will be futile." He said as a swarm of vampires surrounded me. I had no choice but to go with him.


End file.
